


Drops of Scarlet

by Laviente



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut/Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/pseuds/Laviente
Summary: Kurapika and Chrollo meet up for some special time together while having a rather interesting conversation in between.This is a belated gift one shot for the lovely Kloffel~





	Drops of Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kloffel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kloffel).



> Hello my dear readers, I have returned with yet another one shot, yet this time it's pure, pure smut without any real plot. ;) This story is dedicated to the lovely and wonderful Kloffel as a very late bday gift. I hope I did this justice. :D

The gentle prattle of the rain created a soft echo within the stillness of the night, and despite the general sounds of the city continued on from its hustle and bustle, the projection of nightlife began to arise from the ashes of the day.

 

The way the symphony of sounds played, like a staccato of beats and the dull roar that seemed to descend upon the city, spoke of times where it seemed to _never_ sleep.

 

Although such could be said about a place that retained its perpetual animation, the fact that Yorknew was a place of enterprise and prosperity, the allure it gave its denizens was enough of a reason to remain within its ever-present confines.

 

But yet, life continued on. It's a never-ending cycle of ebb and flow, and like the cogs in a perfectly oiled machine, such was said about Yorknew's inhabitants.

 

Though the rain continued on, delivering a frigid onslaught and the people below were sent either racing to seek shelter from the deluge that assaulted them or those who were meticulous enough to bring umbrellas with them had opened them in a flourish of grandeur, protecting them from a rather good soaking they otherwise would have received.

 

Yet, despite the hustle and bustle that continued on without hindrance, and amid the purview of a rather cozy room, the collective noises which arose from the ongoing movement of the city below didn't seem to perturb the two individuals that sat enraptured while tied within fervid embraces.

 

Compared to the noises wafting ever presently just outside the crystalline streaked glass, it wasn't tantamount to the soft and hushed whispers that easily filled the air within the room.

 

It was concordant, _melodious_ , a collection of sounds that mingled and coalesced into one nearly perfect and resonant song. A heavy drum of heart beats accented like a voice through time, telling the untold story of a union between two becoming one and its meaning behind the profession of a knot finally being tied.

 

For a moment, time seemed to still - everything around them dimmed away and all that was heard was the heavy laden breaths that mingled amid the pants and cries which hung heavy in the air. Even for them, the present was nothing but temporal, indifferent to the ticking of an undeniable eternity, leaving them captivated within each other's reality.

 

It _was_ beautiful. It _was_ bliss. Even for Kurapika as his own body seemed to sway in time to the perfect dance of his lover's own, he couldn't stop the endless thrum that reverberated around them. _Through his blood_. Each motion, each move, all fell into a wondrous rhythm and their breathing became synchronized, causing them to fall to utter harmony with one another.

 

Kurapika was lost. _Plunging_. Each part of him crumbling away as though he was becoming evanescent. His mind, thoughts, all of it waned, and it was in the very moment where he realized, such may have been paramount, but truly, it was reasons like this which kept him from veritably succumbing.

 

Lithe fingers, nimble and strong, yet _feminine_ in appearance clutched to soft, raven-hued locks, tangling within their radiant downy. It reminded him that what he was experiencing, what he was feeling, was completely _tangible_.

 

The breath he felt was warm against his ear. Those supple lips that were torrid and _hungry_ made every part of him shiver and caused Kurapika to realize just how aware he really was and why he felt so _alive_.

 

Every reason for him to live, to breathe, to _carry on_ , no longer having need to fulfill empty promises or continue following death now resided in the magnificent figure lying above him.

 

Those smokey colored eyes, _fathomless_ and _transfixing_ , hints of passion burning deep within were boring down into his own incandescent scarlets. It was then, within that very moment that Kurapika felt every thread of breath leave his trembling body.

 

He was bidden. _Lost_. Mind upon the paramount of desire. Kurapika couldn't let go. Didn't want to let go. Even when he felt the electrified surge rage through him, through his every nerve, the heat continuing to pool down into the pit of his stomach as if alight and burning like molten fire, it made him feel as if he were in pure ecstasy.

 

Kurapika finally realized why he had given in so long ago.

 

It was hard, so terribly hard to remember when he had allowed himself to crumble and show weakness before his mortal enemy - or _former_ enemy, and let go of everything that once made him who he was.

 

At one time it would have driven him to madness. But now, Kurapika only wanted to remember the reasons why he had actually fallen in love.

 

Life had always been so convoluted. So intimidating. It always began the same and ended the same. Such an idealism had left him feeling jaded and fatalistic.

 

For so long, it was all he could remember. Revenge and austerity. The lack of will and drowning in apathy. It was his driving pull until fate decided to take the wheel and turn the tides.

 

At first, Kurapika had been in opposition to it. _Refuted_ it and balked at the very notion. Now here he was, wrapped up within the sweltering embrace of the one thing he had once sought to kill but now no longer desired to.

 

Fate was cruel, wasn't it? For it had its twisted sense of delivering karma. But yet, Kurapika wondered if he should care? Or, did he really even care at all?

 

This was the happiest he had been in so long.

 

"Chrollo."

 

The name exited his lips in trembling inflection, every part of him laden within the rhapsody of blooming elation and all his thoughts retroceded as he became more and more immersed into the moment.

 

That look and those lips which were so pale, yet still accentuated by the memory of their recently departed kiss, pulled into that all-knowing and unwavering smirk. Though the mirror of emotions was nearly impeccable to Kurapika's own, it was like he had been peering down into the older man's very soul. What he saw only confirmed the truth behind the words that his lover was indeed, human.

 

A finger came to rest against his own kiss-bruised lips. "Quite now, no need to ruin the moment."

 

The tender, yet viable hum Chrollo gave in response was almost placating, causing Kurapika to instantly fall into reticence. Save for the heavy panting and groaning which flowed copiously, not another sound exited into the air around them. Even when Chrollo delivered another thrust of his hips down against Kurapika´s own which caused his body to flush and a spasm to rock through him once more, all he could do was gasp heavily.

 

Usually, Kurapika refused to be vocal during their moments of intimacy, but Chrollo was always determined to make him moan and cry by any means necessary.

 

But Kurapika had forgotten about that little chink in his armor. He was too caught up within the moment and as the older man came down hard against him again, this time Kurapika couldn't help but allow himself to just plunge into the sensation, a heady moan forcefully exiting past his lips.

 

Satisfied by his conquest, Chrollo purred, hands coming to grip at the younger man's thighs and lifting him up, allowing him to bury his cock deep within the blond's trembling body. He didn’t waste any time increasing the pace as he began gyrating heavily against those slender hips and it didn't take long for Kurapika to lapse into the steady rhythm that the older man had already started, both of them moving together in tandem.

 

Sometimes he hated himself. Even wished he could roll back time. Always believing he would be alright and he could go on without that everlasting pull that was always incessantly - _mindlessly_ dragging him along its torrential current and effortlessly drawing him back to the older man.

 

That he didn't need his comfort or those firm, protective arms which sheltered him. That he could easily survive on his own, as he had always done before and that he didn't need Chrollo´s affirmations despite Kurapika had long since struggled to find acceptance in dealing with his dark, insidious past. But in reality, he knew he was simply fooling himself and that he wasn't fine.

 

 _He never had been_.

 

All his turmoil laid buried beneath the surface. Beneath the dirt and ash. Beneath the blood and tears, fire and brimstone. Beneath that smoldering gaze which always seemed to draw him in and the very same, he found himself always seeking comfort from.

 

Because for so long it was all he could do to keep himself from falling apart and completely _shattering to pieces_.

 

For Kurapika knew it was just a prelude towards his inevitable destiny, an intervenable path which had been laid out for him and even if it was was laden with thorns, then so be it.

 

Regardless of the outcome, even if his mind had screamed otherwise, he was in too deep and _too far gone_ with too much invested to turn back _now._

 

Perhaps this was wrong, that his decisions may come back to haunt him later because he was still battling his ghosts. The very same which would permeate down into his dreams and echo their haunting calls when he was alone at night. Just the very thought of how so long ago he had abandoned all just for the sake of one folly, one time where euphoria was his guide and for the whispered promises that things would be alright.

 

These things would forever be his jail, his burden, the unbreakable chain that would always be a constant reminder of those he has lost and had ultimately _relinquished._

 

But such reminders did not linger. Not in the current moment, and not at this one point in time where emotions raged and temperatures soared. Chrollo´s breath was molten and prominent, like liquid heat against the tender flesh of his neck as he was once again shown the reason for his decisions, and why he had allowed himself to become so _entrenched._

 

“I thought you liked it when I speak during times like these?” Kurapika uttered but the syllables sounded more like an unrestrained groan as opposed to comprehensive speech. Which indeed brought an amused smile to Chrollo´s lips against the warm flesh of his neck.

 

“Never said I didn't,” Chrollo couldn't have been more sincere and even if Kurapika thought the older man was lying - which he knew by now the Kurta was an expert in detecting lies, Kurapika’s reaction told him he didn’t sense any deception in his speech. Hiding anything from him nowadays was nearly impossible, anyway. “I just want to savor the moment.”

 

Kurapika simply hummed in reply, his mind had long since succumbed to a drunken induced haze, and he tilted his head angular to give the raven-head better access to him. The depths of their bond only seemed to tighten, _constrict,_ and Kurapika knew where this would ultimately end.

 

Despite the darkness around them aside from the dim and gaudy lights that flashed outside their hotel room, Kurapika could see the depths of Chrollo´s affection - of his _love_ within those amazing grey eyes, and once again Kurapika was reminded why he had given up everything for this man.

 

His lover had quickly taken the invitation and allowed his mouth to glide along the throbbing _pulse_ beneath his tender, _immaculate_ skin and Kurapika was sure Chrollo was just as inveigled as he was.

 

He was even more assured when Chrollo bit down right along the area where the blood pumped rapidly through his veins, which would surely bruise, and even more so when the older man's hips thrust down against him once again, driving home every sensation and feeling that caused Kurapika to continue falling deeper and deeper beneath the storm which only raged within his rapidly pounding heart. Another moan tore from his throat as Chrollo hit the most receptive part within him and it was all he could do to keep from bursting apart.

 

“Which is hard to do when you are driving me mad.” Kurapika quipped though the unspoken words _of desire_ dripped off the edge of his tongue as he practically neglected to profess such truths and he was confident Chrollo knew better but remained unquestioning.

 

“Oh come on Kura, I don't need you to tell me that you are thoroughly enjoying this,” and it was like silk, velvety and soft, those words now being hushed into his ear as Chrollo found his lover's reactions beyond adorable. _Sexy._ “I can see it in your eyes.”

 

Those very same eyes which shone brightly against the darkness, that same scarlet which proclaimed him a Kurta and the very last of his kind, was also the same that Chrollo knew he had always been addicted to.

 

Kurapika was a drug, of sweet honey that was inescapable, like that silent, unyielding craving which hung just in the back of the mind and had him always thirsting for more. It was something he could never get enough of and Chrollo believed the same could be said for Kurapika regarding _him._

 

“What makes you think that I need you to tell me this if it's something you have already known?” Of course, he flinched slightly at his own concise tone but that also could have been the sound of his own panting thumping in his ears - damn Chrollo knew just how to make him feel _so_ _good_.

 

“Because I just like hearing you say it.”

 

But of course, Kurapika had his chances of responding conveniently ripped away. The noise inside his head and the throbbing in his groin kept him from creating too much resistance and he could feel the pleased grin against his jaw as Chrollo had made his way painfully slow towards his blush-hued lips. “You truly are beautiful when you are like this.”

 

It was then the world faded around him, everything becoming a low, resonant hum that vibrated down into his bones and his nerves flared to life, each thread another electrified impulse and Kurapika knew he was crumbling apart.

 

When those firm lips captured his own, it was then Kurapika knew he had become completely thrust beneath his lover's whims. Chrollo had always kept him bound, whether it was by chains or intricate webbing. But truthfully, it was Kurapika who had either not cared or wished to ever break free.

 

Kurapika reciprocated in earnest, mouth opening when the older man licked at his lower lip and soon found himself becoming too far gone to think, much less wanting to resist. How easily the Kurta gave in and he soon found himself mirroring Chrollo´s intricately formed dance, their tongues twisting and gliding along one another in utter fervency, Kurapika´s body melding almost perfectly against his lover's own frame as Chrollo came to rest fully on top of him.

 

The contact only instigated Kurapika further and one leg came snugly along the older man's back, successfully driving Chrollo deeper into him, the sensation of being filled and the accuracy of those hips as they continued to jaunt against his sensitive groin only proved to Kurapika that at this rate, he wouldn't last much longer.

 

For a breath of a moment, Kurapika nearly forgot to speak, to _breathe_ and he had to remember to keep himself steady lest he´d lose control again and it wasn't something he wanted to concede to.

 

Much less give Chrollo the _satisfaction_ for it.

 

But how hard it was to retain hold - even when his lover gave another harsh thrust against him and glossed over his prostate once more, Kurapika was only finding himself intermittently falling apart, each and every last carefully constructed barrier crumbling away.

 

Tighter his digits wound within Chrollo´s silken tresses, dangerously pulling on them, fear that if he loosened his grip now everything could come to a shattering end.

 

Chrollo had him pinned and wasn't about to relent, the onslaught continuous, perpetual, and _damn him_ if Kurapika didn't know the other man's aim, but surely he wouldn't allow things to conclude in such a way.

 

Mentally, Kurapika had berated himself - it was one thing if he had let slip and easily gave in, it was another to do so out of negligence.

 

One thing he had a hard time realizing was the fact that there were at times because Chrollo knew him _so_ well, it was effortless on the older man’s part to corner Kurapika and put the younger man right where he wanted him.

 

Just like Chrollo was doing now.

 

For the raven-head however, his confidence never wavered, even as he severed their kiss and was able to fully take in the impact of those blazing scarlet eyes.

 

“Don’t go and get too cocky, you’re losing focus.” Kurapika chided, but this time with added emphasis as his legs tightened around Chrollo’s waist, locking his lover in place and holding them practically flush against one another. “Sometimes I think you tend to get a little too carried away.”

 

The eyebrow that Chrollo raised at him was expected, but Kurapika knew that his words would have surely left an impression upon the older man. Though his retort was met with equal intensity as Chrollo found himself locking onto the tender flesh once again at the Kurta’s neck, but this time, however, just beneath his left ear. The ruby that dangled from his earring seemed to shine amid the darkness. “We shall see about that, hm?”

 

What Kurapika hadn’t expected next was the adamant, fervid and white-hot kisses that Chrollo laid upon his skin in a delicate trail before finding purchase at the juncture between his neck and shoulder where the raven-head instantly bit down, the edacious sensation behind the act was nearly enough to send Kurapika over the edge. His eyes instantly rolled back in their sockets as his body reacted without control, easily arcing up and against Chrollo’s chest roughly.

 

The world was on fire, it was _burning_ and _threatening_ to crash down around him, Kurapika now finding it impossible at this point to hold onto any semblance of constraint.

 

Little by little his concentration was failing, mind unable to retain the focal point of his attention, and that was of besting Chrollo, because Kurapika _hated_ being second best, especially to the older man. His thoughts easily whittled away as without warning, Chrollo sped up the pace, thrusts becoming more coarse, more _insistent_ as they ground against the blond’s hips.

 

Each deliverance was another paradigm of just how Kurapika was beneath Chrollo’s mercy, just how his lover retained the upper hand, leaving the blond with little to no choice but to just fall into the moment, even though in retrospect, Kurapika didn’t want to go down without a fight.

 

He would show Chrollo just how tough _he_ was, skilled _he_ was, and that _he_ could easily match or outwit him without holding back or caving in. As much as his body wanted to, his mind did not. But even then Kurapika knew he was as captivated and feeling the ecstasy just as much as Chrollo was.

 

Such was not to last despite Kurapika evenly kept pace as Chrollo proved he was much more proficient and experienced. His mind addled from the fusion of pleasure and his euphoric high, hands gripping tighter within those silken locks to signify that he was close. However, the instant Chrollo’s hand came around his own swollen need, it was then Kurapika exhaled sharply, his body violently trembling.

 

However, the sound that came out was more of a whimper as the older man drove home, repeatedly hitting Kurapika’s prostate in turn. But what finally sent Kurapika completely over the edge was when Chrollo locked onto a really sensitive area beneath the Kurta’s chin just above his throat.

 

Between that, Chollo’s hand stroking along his agonizing length and his overstimulated body, every muscle within finally seized and Kurapika felt his groin constrict before releasing over his lover’s hand, his head tossing back and amid the din of the room, only the echoes of their names being called were heard through the silence.

 

Though Kurapika wasn’t alone in his ascension as Chrollo had given one last ample thrust before he too, lost all control and spilled deep inside him. Kurapika heard his name being whispered this time within his ear, Chrollo having stilled against him as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

 

Before too long, they both collapsed against one another in a tangle of limbs and sweaty bodies, both lay in silence as they came down from their intemperance, though Chrollo had slid one arm around Kurapika’s back, keeping the blond close to him. After mere moments and once both had caught their breaths, Kurapika lifted his head to gaze into Chrollo’s glassy hued eyes.

 

“Hm I have to admit, you didn’t do rather bad back there, Kura.” Chrollo finally spoke, though he hummed in thought soon after.

 

However, Kurapika didn’t waste any time frowning for he knew Chrollo always seemed to have a way at rubbing things in, which may have been considered _unnecessary_ , but it didn’t stop the smile that crossed his pale lips, “Don’t belittle me, Chrollo. I know damn well you weren’t complaining so don't try and act otherwise.”

 

Kurapika was cute of course when he pouted, but Chrollo simply kept his lips turned up, one of his hands now carding through the younger man's hair. He simply hummed again.

 

“Never said I didn’t. Of course, I enjoyed myself.”

 

He huffed in indignation at his lover's casual response but decided to refrain from commenting. Sometimes the older man was _insufferable,_ but he loved Chrollo nonetheless.

 

They laid there for some time, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking all the while enjoying each other's company. Save for a few hums and sighs, neither moved to break contact from one another, Kurapika resting his head on Chrollo´s chest, the soft resonate beating of his heart offering the Kurta a soothing feeling.

 

It wasn't until Kurapika motioned to finally look into Chrollo's eyes one more, the same which always seemed to fascinate him - _captivate him_ , lips parting to speak and as the light played across his features, making him seem aglow, Kurapika truly looked angelic. “I love you.”

 

For a moment Chrollo looked shocked - not once had he remembered Kurapika being so free, so _open._ Yet, his beautiful blond admitted to the heavens exactly how he felt. It was said so simply in three little words.

 

Chrollo smiled, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I went all out and tried to make this as enticing as possible. I did aim for a bit of a different style of narrative and I have to say I do like the way that turned out. Since this was mainly PWP with no real direction, I didn't have any true aim in mind but I had a lot of fun writing it. Expect to see more one shots like this in the future. ;)
> 
> Happy belated birthday, Kloffel! <333


End file.
